Trials
by MegRising
Summary: When Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Hunith, and the Knights wake up in a strange white room you could say things take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **I sadly do not own Merlin.**_

When Merlin awoke to find himself in a strange white room he could honestly say it wasn't the strangest thing to have happened to him. Considering he had once woken up in Morgana's hovel to her tending to his wound he could also say it was not the worst place to wake up.

He looked around and noticed a huge blank canvas placed on the wall. With another glance at it, he noticed the material was not something he had seen before. He also saw a banquet table filled with delicious looking food and huge benches and chairs scattered about the room with what looked like bedding material attached to it.

These observations led him to believe he wasn't in Camelot. He tried to remember how he got to this strange place. The last thing he remembered was visiting his mother after the Disir incident. He had been upset over having to lie to Arthur, especially about the very nature of magic itself. He had done what he thought was best at the time but it blew up in his face, as it had so often in the past. Whenever he tried to prevent horrible things from happening, it only seemed to cause them.

While Gaius was there to help him through these feelings most of the time, recently he began to doubt his destiny. Could Arthur really accept magic after all it has put him through? Even if he did would he ever forgive Merlin for all the lies? Would Arthur ever trust him again if he found out Merlin's secret?

A groan drew his gaze toward the entrance of the room. He realized his mother and Gaius had just appeared. They were sprawled on the floor as he had just been.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked. "Mom? Gaius?" He quickly glanced over at his mom to make sure she was unhurt despite her assurances she was okay.

"I'm fine Merlin however I cannot say this situation is ideal for a man as old as I. Be a dear and help me up will you?" Gaius answered. Merlin rushed over to help him up and then continued surveying the room.

To his relief and confusion, he saw Arthur, Gwen, and Elyan had appeared.

"Arthur? Gwen? Elyan?" he said, "Are you all okay?"

"I'm fine…. Guinevere? Are you okay?" asked Arthur. He rushed up to her side to check on her.

"I'm fine," Replied Guinevere. "Elyan?" she inquired.

"Here and unhurt," Elyan answered. He too looked worried about Gwen until he laid eyes on her and confirmed she was unhurt.

"I'm fine too in case anyone was going to ask about me," joked Gwaine.

Merlin turned and realized that Gwaine, Percival, and Leon had arrived too.

"I'm good too," claimed Percival.

"I'm here my lord," Leon said.

They were all on the floor like he had been moments ago, scattered about the room. He was the closest to the door and therefore could see the entire place. He felt he was missing something vastly important and couldn't comprehend the storm of emotions he felt at seeing everyone. He felt like he hadn't seen them in ages.

He shook these thoughts from his mind as he reminded himself of their current predicament. He further surveyed the room. There were brown knapsacks for each individual, each labeled for a person in the room.

"Now that everyone is accounted for, does anyone know where we are?" Asked Arthur

Everyone glanced around the room and noticed the same things as Merlin had. Everybody shook their heads no.

"Guess we are staying here then," Gwaine said in response to seeing the bag with his name on it. He opened it and noticed that it had everything he would need. It had his personal possessions that he took anywhere on a mission. He saw his flask of course and more surprisingly, his seal of nobility he had since his father was a knight. He kept it with him because it was the only thing he had of his fathers.

"Whoever got our stuff really took their time and knows us really well." Observed Leon.

"Creepily well." replied Gwaine.

The others had taken the time to look through their bags and had varying degrees of shock and confusion displayed across their faces. They all had their personal items there with them and items they had never told anyone about.

Merlin noticed his dragon figurine his father had given him just before he died. He wondered how someone could know its value to him and began to realize that since this person knew a lot about them, did that mean that whoever brought them here knew about his magic? How much did they know exactly and what did they intend to do with the information they seemed to have at their disposal?

With a start, Merlin realized that since this person had brought them all their personal items and seemed to have planned this thoroughly that they were probably going to be here a while.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a noise just outside the room. He turned and was thankful he was near the door in case he needed to defend everyone from another threat.

A man entered he was dressed in robes that Merlin recognized as Druid. The man seemed to have a wise air about him but also had the weariness that is present in someone who has been through a lot. The man looked at all of them and Merlin didn't get the impression he was going to do them any harm.

He relaxed a tiny bit and looked at Arthur to see his reaction. Arthur looked more confused than angry and didn't look like he was going to chop the druids head off. Merlin decided to take that as a good sign.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Demanded Arthur in his trademark commanding tone.

"My name is Pahoren and I brought you all here so that you can learn more about each other and maybe learn something about yourselves along the way. I know this isn't how you thought your day would go however if this goes wrong it could have catastrophic effects through the ages."

"So you know no pressure," Joked Gwaine weakly. He had his fair share of secrets.

"What do you mean? All the people in this room are like family and know you are telling me I don't know them as well as I think?" Arthur asked confused.

"All will be revealed soon," replied Pahoren mysteriously. "However transporting you here takes energy out of you so I suggest you all eat and then I will explain everything."

 **Hey! This is my first story on here! Please let me know if there is anything that needs changing! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the story, it's an idea I have had for a while now so I thought it was time I posted it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **I sadly do not own Merlin**_

Once everyone had retrieved food they moved to settle themselves on the various benches and chairs. They all wanted to see the screen, so they moved things around accordingly. Arthur and Gwen sat next to each other on a bench that had been moved to the center. Elyan decided to sit next to Gwen on the same bench. Merlin, Hunith, and Gaius sat together on of the other benches to the left. Gwaine, Percival, and Leon moved to sit on the last bench in the room to the right of Gwen, Arthur, and Elyan. There were a few empty chairs still scattered about the room.

Pahoren stood from where he had been sitting, in one of the free chairs, and moved to stand in front of the canvas material. He looked at all of them and coughed almost uncomfortably.

"So now that you all have food and are settled I will answer some questions. However I would like to get started so I will be brief in my explanations otherwise, we could be here forever and never get to the reason I brought you here. Questions?"

"I've got a few," Arthur stated drily, "Why did you bring us here? I know you said that you wanted us to get to know each other better but how do you plan to do that? And why do you say we don't know each other as well as we think?"

"Fair questions," Pahoren answered. "I take it you all noticed this thing behind me?" He pointed at the canvas. They all nodded. "Well, basically I am going to show on this screen here some of the things that have happened in Camelot from various perspectives. I hope that by watching you learn some things. I will be naming groups of memories that go together after the events that take place to make it easier to reference them. For example, the first set of memories that we will be watching is named The Dragon's Call. As for why I say that you don't know each other as well as you think, well it will be very apparent shortly when you watch the various adventures and events that occurred in Camelot."

Merlin had the impression ever since Pahoren said he wanted everyone to get to know each other better that it would be like talking about childhood memories or sharing some fears. He never imagined that a druid would want to clue Arthur into his secret. However, unless he was misreading the obvious clues, Pahoren was going to show Arthur everything that Merlin had done. Both good and bad.

Merlin shared nervous glances with Hunith and Gaius. They had been a little quicker to understand the implications of what Pahoren was saying. Hunith was just hoping that everything would work out and that Merlin would be accepted.

Gaius was hoping the Arthur wouldn't act rashly when he found out, as he has been known to do occasionally. Gaius knew that Arthur would eventually make the right decision; he was just worried about what could happen in the heat of the moment.

Both knew how hard it had been for Merlin to keep his secret from his best friends who were practically family to him.

Merlin, on the other hand, was silently freaking out. All the questions he had been wondering suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. Would they accept him? Would they forgive him for the lies? Then there were some things Merlin had done that he wasn't proud of. What would everyone think of him?

He had to ask this guy what he was thinking, but without everyone wondering why he would be worried about what this guy had to show.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Merlin blurted, so much for giving this question some thought. Everyone would surely be curious about why he would ask such a question.

True to Merlin's thoughts everyone was staring at him curiously, except Hunith, Gaius, and Pahoren. Everyone else was wondering, in their own way, why Merlin of all people would be asking if it was a good idea to get to know each other better. Well, they would all find out soon they reasoned.

Pahoren stared at Merlin seriously. He then articulated carefully, full of hidden meaning, "Yes I am sure. I know it might be difficult for some of you, but this is necessary."

He looked away and seemingly changed his tone to address the group.

"Now the reason behind this is because events have taken place that drastically changed the future. You see the future was supposed to be bright and full of wealth and prosperity for all the kingdoms but things have gone wrong. The future that once looked bright is dark and dreary. We are here to put everything back on track or to see if it could continue."

Arthur made a motion to speak and Pahoren cut him off, "Yes I know that Camelot is one of the most prosperous kingdoms now. However, the rest of the kingdoms are not as well off and their remains quite a sizeable amount of the population who don't feel safe and another smaller portion that finds it difficult to get the most basic necessities."

"Are you talking about the magical population? As in sorcerer's and druid's and the like?" asked Percival seriously. Everyone looked surprised that he asked this question as he doesn't speak up much. He looked around at their surprise and said a bit evasively that "I have traveled a lot and they are the only people who I have seen that really fit the description."

"Yes," Pahoren said, cutting off Arthur again in answering Percival's question, "I am talking about the magical population. Their persecution has to come to an end for the future to be put back on track."

Merlin was confused. He thought that things had been going okay for now. Although after the Disir incident, where he told Arthur that there can be no place for magic in Camelot, he had begun to doubt that magic would ever truly be free. He was glad that Arthur had made peace with the druids and at the time it had felt like a step in the right direction but he had begun to feel that it was as good as it was going to get. But then he just figured that he would wait it out and try to make things better at a later point.

Now this Pahoren was saying that things have gone way off track? What specifically about Arthur's destiny was off track? Was he talking about what Arthur decided with the Disir?

Or was it about the vision that was shown him and Kilgarrah's warnings that Mordred was destined to kill Arthur? Was Pahoren saying he could stop it? Would Pahoren stop it?

And what did he mean to see if it could continue? Arthur's destiny was to unite the kingdoms under Albion in a golden age where magic was free. Why wouldn't it continue? Did this mean that Merlin was right, that Arthur was too stuck in his father's beliefs to go any farther? Did Pahoren really think showing them memories would change their minds?

Arthur made to speak and Merlin came to attention.

"How is what you are going to show us going to do that?" asked Arthur "I know the druids are good people but other than them I have only known one magical person who wasn't a druid who has been good and I firmly believe that was because he stopped using his powers. Only the druids seem to be able to use magic and use it for good purposes. And I don't see how we can help the druids any more than I already have in any case. I made peace with them and they are allowed in Camelot. I can't change the people's perceptions overnight; it will take time for them to really accept the druid people."

Merlin was surprised at Arthur's speech and wondered who Arthur was talking about. He suddenly realized that it was Gaius. When Aredian had come to Camelot at Uther's request Arthur had learned about Gaius's past before the purge and subsequently made the assumption that since Gaius had stopped practicing magic that it was what kept him good. Merlin felt his stomach drop. Was this what Arthur thought of magic? That if you weren't a druid and had magic you would inevitably go bad? Would Arthur think he would turn evil eventually?

Pahoren unknowingly echoed his thoughts.

"Is that what you think of magic Arthur? Do you really believe that the druids are the only people who use their magic for good? I can understand why you feel that way considering some of the things that have happened to you and how they were explained to you but if the druids are good and use their magic what would be keeping them from the same fate you seem to believe awaits other magic users? From what I understand you believe that using magic makes a person turn evil because of the nature of magic. But if the druids use their magic and don't turn evil, how can you still believe that? You are still blind by your father's views and I confess myself disappointed in you."

"Are you a druid?" Leon asked quickly before Arthur could say something in response. He believed druids were peaceful too, even more so after they saved his life. He had recognized the swirls and other markings on the robes too and wanted confirmation. He also didn't want to hear Arthur's response to that speech, it wouldn't be nice.

Pahoren seemed to think about how to answer when he said, "You could say that. I take part in the practices of the druids."

Merlin noted briefly, his mind still focusing on what the outcomes of this could be, that Pahoren said druids like he wasn't one of the followers. He also noted that Pahoren seemed as vague as Kilgharrah.

Arthur, who had thought about what Pahoren had said, finally took his eyes off the floor where they had been resting and looked at Pahoren and responded.

"My father believed that every magic user, whether they were using their magic for good or evil at the time, would eventually become corrupt because of the power it gave them. Because they could do things others cannot, he believed that inevitably they would see themselves superior and use it for their own gain. I know he was frantic in searching for them, I nearly lost Guinevere because of one of his crazed searches, but it was usually because someone had actually used magic to cause harm. My whole life I have seen no concrete evidence negating his beliefs, besides the druids, so I believed that they alone were above the corruption that occurs in others who had magic. Anyone I knew that used magic, that wasn't a druid, used if for their own gain or for destruction. If you can show me evidence to the contrary I will be open to it."

For the first time, Pahoren actually smiled. "This is the great Arthur Pendragon that I have seen glimpses of. Maybe there is a chance that things will change. I truly hope that you are what you were destined to be."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked confused.

"You will find out in time," stated Pahoren evasively.

"I thought you were supposed to answer questions not create more." Gwaine quipped.

In an effort to change the subject Elyan asked, "Where are our swords and other weapons? I didn't see any in the bags and I don't see our swords anywhere in the room."

"I have them," Pahoren answered simply.

Even though Merlin was deep in thought he registered what Pahoren had said and picked on the increased tension Pahoren's words had brought.

With everything going on nobody else had noticed that they were all unarmed except Merlin who had his magic. He felt around for his magic inside himself just to make sure he could still use it in this strange place and he found it was working perfectly.

Pahoren motioned to speak again but got cut off.

"You took my sword? You say you know us so well you should know I don't take well to being stolen from. How can I trust anything you say when you take some of our means of defense?" Arthur asked cautiously. He knew most druids were peaceful yet he felt uneasy without his sword. What purpose would taking them serve? He said they were here to learn about each other yet taking their weapons was a bit suspicious.

The almost calm atmosphere from a few moments ago was suddenly gone. All the knights were standing and tensed, and Merlin readied himself to use his magic if necessary. Though honestly, Merlin believed that the knights would be more likely to start this fight then Pahoren, he just couldn't shake the feeling that this Pahoren meant them no harm.

"Relax," Pahoren said putting his hands up in an attempt at a calming gesture, "Your weapons will be given back to you shortly. I took them from you upon your arrival here because I didn't want any of you attacking me before I had the chance to explain why I brought you here. I didn't want any rash action taken where I might have to defend myself injuring you In the process, therefore, I took all of your weapons. As long as all of you promise me no harm I will make all of them reappear."

They all looked wary but cautiously promised, and with a wave of his hand, all their weapons reappeared next to the rightful owner. Arthur and Elyan looked wary at the use of magic but took it in a stride. They all sheathed the swords and stored their weapons, relaxed slightly, and sat back down.

"Where exactly are we?" Merlin asked. It was something he had been wondering for a while. There were things here that were different from where they were from. For example, the benches and chairs were soft and it felt like there was a pillow underneath them.

"We are located near the Lake of Avalon, technically in it. In short, this place is another dimension outside of the world that you know. That would be why you may see things you are not used to. For example, the bathroom, or chamber pot I believe you call it, and bath are behind that door over there," he said pointing to another door in the room that had gone unnoticed until now. "I don't think it will be too hard to figure those out but they will be a bit different from what you all are accustomed to."

Gaius, who had been quietly taking in all the information, asked a question that everyone had been silently pondering.

"How do you know us so well? Where did you get the information on us all? You seemed to know exactly what we needed in our packs and what we are accustomed to. I daresay you didn't get all this information from any of us." Gaius had found letters from Alice that he kept and some of his physician's supplies.

Pahoren said seemingly bracing himself "I learned all the information on you the same way you will learn the information. It is my job to monitor," he gave a slight pause; "certain things and I learned a great deal. I believe that due to certain events in the future that it is time you learned it all, because if you do not then the future looks uncertain."

"You mean you have been spying on us? That's not creepy at all." piped in Gwaine.

"It was part of my job and necessary for me to watch your adventures so that I would be able to fix things if I could. Now unless there are any more questions we need to get started on the memories." Pahoren said in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

"I have one. Are there other people here in this place? And will any more be coming here to see the memories?" asked Hunith. She was wondering who else could potentially learn her son's secret.

"Good question Hunith. There are many people in this place however you all will likely not be seeing most of them, at least not yet. And we may have some people coming to see the memories later but that depends on the person and their present situation," Pahoren replied.

Wow, Merlin thought, this guy could almost beat Kilgharrah in a battle of who is the vaguest.

"How long do you intend for us to be here?" asked Gwaine. "You said later and I'm guessing you don't mean today, also our packs are full of everything we will need for a while except food which you so generously provided," explained Gwaine, who didn't like the idea of being stuck here for the unforeseeable future.

"However long it takes to go through these memories and reach a decision on what to do after all that you will see. I have no definitive timeframe to give you. It could take a week or longer it just depends on how this goes," said Pahoren.

"What about Camelot? What is going to happen to it while we are here? We can't leave the people without their leaders." queried Gwen.

"Well since this place is outside of time we can put you back into your world at about the time that you left, however, you will have aged a little ahead of everyone else but I don't think it will be that noticeable." He said after some thought.

"Now are there any more questions?" asked Pahoren.

There was only silence. Everyone was ready.

"Alright then, let's start then on the first set of memories. You may remember it's called The Dragon's Call."

Here we go, Merlin thought taking a deep breath, everyone was going to find out his biggest secret in a moment. For better or worse, they would learn everything.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know of anything you think needs changing! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
